User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: The One That Got Away
The Dead EditEditEditEditEdit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed by Dani and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death by Dani, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by Dani by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed by Dani for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed by Dani as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal which Dani set out) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by Dani during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by Dani) *Chapter 12 - CC (Shot by Alex out of self-defense) *Chapter 13 - Alex (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 14 - Kaylin (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 16 - Surgeon Jenn (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 16 - Nick (Killed by Dani) 3/20 REMAINING ( Dani, Kieran, Derek) A very cheesy "Starring" listEditEditEdit Starring: *Danixcalifornia as Dani *BeMySomeone as Derek *Mochizou as Kieran Guest Starring: *JosephBlue as CIA Agent CJ Blue *ShadowLong as Judge RJ *Got2BFionaC101 as Secretary of the Navy *Troy Bowman as NCIS Agent Troy *Cheese45 as Cheese the Tree The One That Got Away Troy and Tori, the secretary of the Navy, are rushed into the hospital. CJ is running behind. He was unharmed in the bombing. Tori wakes up after a few hours. '' '''CJ:' I'm glad you're alright! Tori: Me too.... what was the verdict? CJ: '''She was pardoned... '''Tori: '''Of all 27 charges??? '''CJ: Apparently. I need to go somewhere... I'll be right back. Tori: Okay! CJ sits down in an interrogation room... with Judge RJ. '' '''CJ: '''Okay, so judge. I would like to know how in the living hell she was proven not guilty! Did you see all the physical evidence, or were you bribed? '''RJ:' You obviously don't know how trials go.. CJ: Yeah but I have gun, so I can shoot you right now if you want. RJ: You need to talk to the jury, not to me. CJ: Whatever. CJ walks away, but turns around. He shoots RJ in the toe. '' '''CJ:' Maybe that'll teach you not to take bribes. He walks out, and looks at the gaurd. '' '''CJ:' He was an open book. He took a bribe. Lock him away. The trial has gathered a lot of media attention. News Reporter: The federal judge allegedly took a bribe, in order to get Dani free. A federal investigation has been opened, but until that is over, Dani is a free woman. Kieran and Derek watch in shock.. '' '''Derek: '''She's coming for us.. '''Kieran: '''I know, we're screwed. '''Derek:' So, so screwed. There's a knock on the door of the hotel room. '' '''Derek': Dammit. Kieran: Well, it was nice knowing you Derek. Derek: '''You too, Kieran. ''They walk to the door. Derek slowly opens the door. Two men in black are standing there. They stab them both with seringes, as they both go unconscious. '' ''Dani is walking over the boulevard. Everyone is looking at her. Running away. Swerving in other directions. The only person who doesn't seem to budge is Cheese, the tree. The one accepting donations for the forest. Dani goes and sits with Cheese. '' '''Cheese: Could you move? You're scaring away my customers.. Dani: '''I need someone to talk to. '''Cheese: '''And you think I am the one to talk to? '''Dani: This is the longest convo I've had all day, so there's something. Cheese: '''Ah, okay.. ''It's silent for a minute. '' '''Cheese: '''So are you gonna donate or- '''Dani: No I'm not going to donate, dammit. Can't you just listen to me. She gets up, and shoots Cheese right through the stomach. People start screaming and running. Dani runs to an alleyway, and dials a number. '' '''Dani:' Hi. I messed up. I need you to pick me up, now. Kieran and Derek are stuck in the back of a car. Blindfolded. They can hear the radio playing however. '' '''News Reporter:' A manhunt has opened for the immediate arrest of Dani, after numerous witnesses saw her shooting Cheese, a well known activist who was trying to earn money for charity. The car stops, and they are forced out of the car. After what seems like an endless walk, they stop, and are put in a chair. They hear heels walking up to them. '' '''Derek: '''Dani? '''Dani:' You can take off your blindfolds. Kieran: Oh my god... CIA Agent CJ Blue and Secretary of the Navy Tori are trying to find Dani as well, but also note the absence of Derek and Kieran. They sense something is wrong. '' '''CJ: '''I just recieved word that Troy died at the hospital. '''Tori:' Oh my god, that's awful. CJ: Something needs to be done. Tori: '''The witnesses have dissapeared as well. '''CJ: It's clear that everything that has happened here, has all been Dani's ploy. She's working for someone. We just need to find out who. Tori: '''Agreed. Okay, let's get to work. ''Derek and Kieran realize they are strapped to two seats. '' '''Dani: My plan is almost over. Hey boss, get over here. Footsteps are heard. The boss comes over. '' '''Derek:' Wow.. Kieran: Did not see that coming. 'Dani: '''One of your chairs is an electric chair. ''She walks over to a button. '' '''Dani: '''Let's hope you're lucky. ''She presses the button, and an electric current is heard..... ''TO BE CONTINUED '' Category:Blog posts